


I Feel You

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Sheith Month 2018, Soulmates Can Feel Each Other's Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Set sorta kinda in the grey area between S5E05 and S6E02, but doesn't spoil anything for season 6.Written forSheith MonthDay 2: Headache





	I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Set sorta kinda in the grey area between S5E05 and S6E02, but doesn't spoil anything for season 6.
> 
> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 2: Headache

Another headache. This one waking Shiro up from a deep slumber. He knew the rest of the team would be asleep so he wouldn't wake them up to bother them, he'd suffer in silence.

He was missing Keith. Keith was always able to make him feel better, didn't care if he came to him at all hours of the night, because Keith knew he was needed.

Keith knew before Shiro even walked in the door.

They had known they were soulmates since right before Shiro left for Kerberos. Shiro had gotten doubly sad when he announced to Keith that he was leaving, and it took him a moment to realize that he was feeling Keith's sadness at having to be separated from him as well on top of his own.

Soulmates. Intertwined.

Feeling each other's pain, both physical and emotional.

Shiro held onto his head and groaned. He felt bad, knowing that Keith was in just as much pain, knowing that they were far apart from each other.

He laid back in bed. "I'm sorry, Keith," he whispered as he tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Shit!" Keith nearly doubled over in pain, hands flying to either side of his head. "Shit, shit shit!"

Krolia was by his side. "Keith! Keith, are you okay?"

Keith rubbed his temples, his eyes blown like saucers, head shooting up. "Shiro!"

"Keith, what are you talking about?"

Keith still held his head even as the pain subsided. "Shiro is my soulmate. We're pain linked soulmates. I feel it when he's hurt, and he feels it when I'm hurt. Both physical and emotional pain. And we can make the pain subside quicker by being close to each other, but I clearly can't do that now."

Krolia wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Keith, but you'll be with him soon."

"But that doesn't help me now!" he tried to keep himself calm, because he knew that if he got too emotional, Shiro would feel it too. He took a breath. "It's gone now, anyway, which means he's not in pain anymore."

Krolia pulled him closer. "I know you want to be with him, but we're on a mission."

Keith nodded and let Krolia help him up.

"You'll be with your beloved soon, Keith."


End file.
